


Marauders

by FluffyLambie678910



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyLambie678910/pseuds/FluffyLambie678910
Summary: Nia,Melody,Brianna,Oliver, and John are the troublemakers in their town and everywhere they go. Let's see how they take Hogwaets by... pranks?
Relationships: 5 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> This will get interesting

Nia couldn't believe it SHE got in trouble for fixing the window. And her so called "loving" family praised her "brother" for his great job in baseball. It was so unfair and of course her "family" had been all like don't use that freakishness in our house,but what angered her the most was that they had slapped her. And of course the fact that only her 4 best friends understand her so she was done. I don't care what they think I'm moving out and I'm doing prank style. Nia thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is really short I didn't have any ideas but I promise it will get better


End file.
